


Roguish

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [66]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Escape from evil, Gen, Wordcount: 100, does this count as a 3-1?, not introspection?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Playfully mischievous, especially in a way that is sexually attractive.





	Roguish

Depending on who got caught, which could really be any of them on any given day, the responses don’t tend to very much.

Cassandra cutes her way out, or confuses her would-be captors long enough to run away from them.

Jake usually charms his way out, punching on the less than rare occasion it doesn’t work.

Ezekiel’s roguish charm gets him in trouble more than gets him out of it. But he runs fast enough to make up for it.

Eve and Flynn usually fight and flirt (with each other) their way out of danger, making fools of their foes.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot about this fandom, I will rejoin it now.


End file.
